


Breaking Banner

by DiverVicky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Asphyxiation, Background Relationships, Beating, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Can't promise you a happy ending okay, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Everything Hurts, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Graphic Description, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, It Gets Worse, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serious Injuries, Sex Change, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The sex change is only for like a single tiny scene tho i'll undo it don't @ me, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Touch-Starved, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Warning: Loki (Marvel), What Have I Done, Whipping, You're probably curious to know where this fic is going. I too am.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverVicky/pseuds/DiverVicky
Summary: How does one break the beast?Easy. One begins by breaking the man.●THIS WORK IGNORES MANY CANON ASPECTS. READ ALL THE TAGS!●





	1. This Is But The Beginning

Loki had certainly twisted desires. He himself shamelessly admitted it.

His dark ideas included the idea of a mortal in total submission to him and his pleasure. He would reduce the already insignificant creature to nothing more than the lowest slave, to a helpless plaything, to _nothing_ \- Something whose sole purpose in existence was only to please Loki, granting his most twisted fantasies and dark desires. He would have the mortal eating from his hand. The pain, the humiliation he'd inflict on his mortal… He ached at the idea, in arousal.

And now, he was very clear on who the fortunate mortal would be, once he catches a glimpse of Banner walking inside the Tower from afar.

He had initially thought of mind controlling the beast into his submission, just like he had previously done with Barton, but ultimately he chose that overpowering the unwilling man would be more suitable of a punishment for the way he had overpowered and humiliated him back at New York. It was a fate for the mortal that aroused him just all the more.

Norns. How he _despised_ him. And how he _wanted _him.

His blood boiled whenever he thought of Banner and the way the beast whipped him around with such ease, the thought of the other superheroes often pushed aside now. After the beating, he swore to himself that he'd put the Doctor back on his place, leaving no place to think of the consequences. From the shadows, he schemed his brand new plan. He would break Banner down, make him bend his knees. Loki would have the insignificant Midgardian begging for mercy. He'd be his brand new plaything, and Loki would gladly return the humiliation he made him go through.

That would be his payback, both to Banner and to the green beast within him.

Loki teleports himself up to the laboratory levels of the Stark Tower and coolly vanished the security crew away, not giving much thought to their fates. With little difficulty and like it was his own home, he casts an oblivion spell on everyone inside except for him and Banner, that way no one would acknowledge their adversary's presence. Loki then, with practiced steps, followed a distraught Bruce into the laboratory. Sneaky as he was, he was able to come in just seconds after the oblivious scientist did, passing unnoticed.

Loki sensed the room's energy. Greatly done - They were completely alone.

He casts another spell, this time on the room, so that no one would enter or hear what went on inside. He ached in anticipation. Bruce was in the chemical bathroom, cleaning himself off any pathogens from the environment before he could actually step into the chemical research area. Loki would wait.

After about 10 minutes, just as Loki started to lose his patience, he turned as the sound of running chemical water wore off. He awaited with anticipation as Bruce opened the door of the bathroom, drying off his hair with a special towel, and Loki didn't fail to notice the mortal had yet to wrap a towel around his hips to cover his below graces like one should. He eyed the oblivious Avenger with lust as he, not at all suspecting, put his glasses back on.

Good.

"Doctor Banner, what pleasing surprise" Bruce immediately looked up, startled. He stared in shock at the Trickster God that stood at the door.

"What-" Before Bruce could even terminate this sentence, Loki pointed at him and Bruce was in shock. He fell to the floor, wincing in pain.

"One has to be sure" Loki simply explained, walking up to a startled Banner.

"What did you _do_ to me" Bruce breathed heavily, waves of dizziness shocking him. He fought to stay on his feet, he fought for dear life, but the world spun around him. Something suddenly was missing, like a something that was always in him suddenly disappeared.

"I apologize for my methods. You can be quite stubborn when angry, dare I say" Loki simply said, and Bruce fell on his knees.

The last thing he managed to articulate was a weak '_No_-', before he fell into a deep slumber.

**...**

Bruce woke, startled and dizzy. He clumsily hurried to sit up, and noticed he had been lying in a soft mattress... On a bed. He led one of his hands up to his forehead, closing his heavy eyes - His head was throbbing and everything hurt like a bitch, kind of like the aftermath of any Hulk-out.

He looked around the room, unknown and foreign. He was lying on a medium-sized bed, rather normal looking. Beside the bed was a brown wooden night stand and a lamp, but nothing else. Even though the room was devoid of vents or air-conditioning, it was inexplicably cold as it was totally sealed, windowless even.

He didn't repress a humorless snore through his daze. Whoever the poor bastard was, they were dumb enough to kidnap him. For rather _obvious_ reasons. 

Before he could even give it much more thought, though, Bruce jumped as a masculine voice startled him all of sudden.

"Why, about time you woke. I was just about of doing the job myself," The man, which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, joked out loud. Even though Bruce had to strain his eyes to recognize the silhouette, he'd never confuse that voice.

This triggered his memory suddenly. He remembered the previous events. Being in the lab... Alone, and then he was not. That voice out of fucking nowhere...

_Loki._

He jumped out of the bed and almost fell on the process, but quickly tried to steady himself. It was then that he dumbly realized, as Loki looked him up and down with a smirk that made him want to retreat in fear, that he was naked.

He shivered and tried to shrink on himself, not much from the cold of the room.

"What do you want from me?" He defiantly asked, his chin raised, because what else could be asked? He was _cornered_. He was not getting anything from the Other Guy, and Loki saw past that. He could perceive his _fear_.

"Well. It pains me to admit, you played me like a rag doll not long ago... Or at least, the Beast did." Loki corrected, as he saw the frown on the man's face. "No being in this realm is free to believe themselves with the right of doing so much as defying me. I thought it was only fair that I teach you a lesson, make that monster that is your subconsciousness humble before me..." He gave a menacing step forward, effectively getting Bruce to step back with gritted teeth. "Tell me, Banner. How would you like if I overpowered you... Took you?"

All of sudden, he appeared just inches right in front of the Doctor as if of the blue, the fucking magic trickster. The God grabbed on Bruce's neck, roughly. He dragged the struggling man back toward the bed and mercilessly threw him on it.

Bruce didn't exactly understand what Loki meant by that, but he had an idea and it... Wasn't good. Bruce glared at him, in rage.

"Let go of me" He demanded. Loki grinned at the mortal's sorry warning. Without the Hulk, Banner was at his complete mercy and was a pitying match.

The power over someone else, it made him so lustful - It turned him so primal, craving... He threw his weight on Bruce and with his hand he pressed roughly on the mortal's neck, towering the poor man that lay naked on the bed under him.

"Who will make me?" Bruce struggled under the god's weight and pathetically clawed at his hands, wishing only to retreat from the invasive weight. He really wasn't that much of a weak guy, but Loki was a literal god, with hundreds of years of battles and training, and magic on his side. Bruce's struggles against him were something for his opponent, or for anyone really, to pity upon and nothing else.

Loki then gripped Bruce's cheeks roughly, digging his nails painfully into the skin, bruising him, as he forced a kiss on the other man's lips. His eyes widened at the shock of the intrusion. Bruce, baffled, couldn't do more than to desperately try to break free from him, disgusted from the tongue that forced its way inside his mouth.

Not only was he raging. He was _afraid_. He freaked out at his lack of control, afraid of Loki's sick intentions. He wished nothing more than to simply turn into the Other Guy right then and there or, at its defect, simply leave and run and run and run... Run away, like he always has. Bruce was utterly grossed out at such disgusting intrusion. Saliva from them both vulgarly ran down from his mouth to his cheeks as Loki's mouth figuratively devoured his.

Loki then summoned a bind, and then turned Bruce around with the ease of flipping a rag doll. Bruce struggled beneath him, as Loki held him still and tied his arms crossed around his back, twisting them painfully so that his wrists connected with the opposite arm's elbow. Their twisted position pained him, but he still had his legs to fight.

He kicked and grunted around as Loki once again turned him on his back to face him, the scientist trying to push him away. He hit Loki in the stomach with his knee and this one backed off, not much from pain but from the force of the kick.

"You- lowly _insolent_," spat Loki, gritting his teeth as wrath invaded his senses. He would _not_ tolerate none of this behavior. He sat on top of Bruce's belly, pinning him down and punched his face. He then wrapped a hand around Bruce's neck, pressing with sheer force.

The pain this caused the mortal was blinding, as Bruce never really took such a beating ever since he was a young child at his father's mercy, (nowadays the Hulk just dealt with that,) and he tried to gasp in pain and in need of oxygen as a fist landed, hard, on his nose. With now teary eyes, he could feel it almost crack, and a bit of blood didn't wait to run down his nose. His vision blurred from the pain. The fact that Loki seemed effortless as he pinned him down filled him with impotence. Bruce grabbed a weak hold of Loki's wrist, as this last one's hand didn't seem like it'd ever forgive his neck. Just as he begun to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen, Loki finally felt like letting go, and he gasped as air found its way in his sore throat. Loki shivered in pleasure as he noticed Bruce fighting the air in, split bloody lips now bluish, and nose bleeding.

"Don't feel too relieved, my mortal," Loki whispered to his ear, darkly. "We are not but getting started on this little game I've got for you..."

As the scientist focused on the pain, Loki went straight to work and spread the mortal's legs, placing himself in between them. His now hardened crotch pressed against Bruce's bare form.

Bruce flinched when he felt Loki's… Bulge of virility, against his spread out ass. That's when his face lost all color, anticipating his fate. His heart just about pierced his chest. He never would have thought he'd ever miss the Hulk like he did on that moment. Loki inclined forward to have more access to Bruce's body and sighed against his ear, making the Midgardian shiver.

"Please, don't do this" Bruce went to his last resort - Pleading. Unfortunately, it looked like it only worked to turn Loki on even more.

He yanked at Bruce's brown curls roughly, as he leaned in to bite as his neck.

"Oh, that's right, my pet. Know your place. Know your place and beg." Loki then unmade his own pants and Bruce froze in fear, anticipating his fate. Loki unzipped and then took his hardened cock out of his pants, not bothering to even pull them down completely. He just happened to like the idea of keeping his own clothes on whilst his victim lay naked and at his will. It reinforced his sense of being the one in control in a twisted, sick way. He felt superior whilst less than half his bum were visible.

"Wait _no_-" Bruce cried out.

Bruce let out a cry when Loki grabbed a hold of his thighs and pushed them up to have more access to him, and the earthling shuddered, suddenly feeling Loki's member pressing against his tightly shut, dry entrance. He clenched. No, no, no, he wasn't ready, he'd never be! Loki was too huge, he was too tight, he would destroy him, tear him apart-

Loki could feel Banner wasn't even half ready as he pressed his sensitive cock against his tensed entrance. Loki's centuries of experience told him that Bruce was a virgin, at least from behind. He licked his lips at the idea of ripping, tearing that virginity away from him.

"No- _no_…" Bruce pleaded between ragged breaths, sweat running down his body, only to be ignored by the God of Mischief. Adrenaline helped him forget his sore face and neck, if only for the moment.

Loki struggled trying to force his way inside Bruce who couldn't even squirm given his forced position, but no more than the tip would fit, and hardly. Bruce for sure was tight, but Loki in no way was considering preparing him. No. He wanted Banner to feel the sheer, raw pain. He wanted to tear him appart like sharpening a dagger through him. He wanted him to scream and beg and swear bloody murder and to cry until there was no voice left - But Banner wouldn't give up, and wouldn't just _loosen up_...

In the end, what doesn't stretch, _tears_. With considerable effort, Loki pressed harder in, basically tearing his way through Bruce, dryly and slowly, barely up to the end of the glans. Bruce let out a cry of pain which no one else would hear, as he felt himself being painfully ripped. Loki separated his butt-cheeks with his hands so that he could bury himself deeper into him. Bruce was simply too tight.

He only got halfway through when he had to pull back out.

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut tightly and let out a rather undignified cry as Loki once again thrust deeper inside of him, causing more tearing. Loki let out a breath, taking pleasure of the mortal's tight, warm entrance around his sensitive cock, blood slicking the passage, and then started a ruthless pace, in and out. The scientist, between sobs and ragged breaths, feared severe damage to his rectal tissue; And causing severe damage seemed to be what turned Loki on.

He was being raped. The thought made Bruce grit his teeth in rage and impotence as he held back pained sobs. Why was this happening to him? Why him? Why this? Why would Loki? Why could he not defend himself?!

Bruce _despised_ feeling defenseless. His arms bound, the position he was in and the raw pain on his backside refrained him from doing as much as moving his legs or hips. He was trapped. The mix of being helpless, the anger, hurt, fear, humilliation, and the fact he was being violated mercilessly was too much. The Hulk was gone. Would they even ever _find_ him? He did not know what to do with these overwhelming emotions as they spun around his mind, confusing his thoughts and overworking his drive.

He couldn't help breaking in tears, a low sob leaving his mouth, and the intensity only increased as Loki thrust harder into him.

In the midst of his merciless violation, Loki leaned in and muttered at his victim's ear with a raspy voice.

"It is best if you learn to take me… If I happen to like you, I might as well just keep you. My new pet" He savored the words and sighed as a bigger wave of pleasure came over him. Bruce gritted his teeth so hard he could feel the bones of his jaw ache and press against each other painfully, his eyes squeezed shut leaking tears. "As I have told your kind before, this is no more than your natural state… To subdue and submit to a higher being… To me"

Bruce shivered as he felt the tingle of a warm, thick liquid running down from his entrance to his bums. Blood. Dirty, filthy blood. The scientific wheels in his head started working once again as his mind tried to shield him from reality. He must have had a nasty rupture, judging by the way his rectal walls had begun to give up and smother up, if only slightly. Not to mention the obvious sign that was bleeding... He initially feared a prolapse might just happen, but found some sort of solace when he remembered that happened only in extreme, isolated cases. Loki would also most likely feel disgust, and Loki had centuries of experience, he must know how much a mortal can take, he must know he _just knows_-

He was snapped back to reality as Loki gripped his jaw, hard, seemingly noticing the scientist's sudden temporary dissociation episode. He wouldn't allow him to escape this.

"Why but aren't you enjoy this, my pet?" Loki mockingly said and he let go of his pained face, beginning to thrust his length impossibly deeper inside the scientist. He felt huge inside of him, and Bruce could swear it felt like he was rearranging his lower insides. Loki traced a hand over Bruce's lips before shoving two fingers eagerly in his mouth.

"Take me in, my mortal… Nurse off them like a whore would to her Master's member, and it is best if you don't bite if you wish to keep your jaw in a single piece" Loki warned.

As Bruce failed to obey him, Loki thrust his hips forward with such force that Bruce nearly saw stars clouding his vision. Letting out a pained cry, Bruce did as he was told and, resigned, sucked on the God's fingers. Loki then pushed his fingers deeper inside, making the scientist gag instinctively.

At a given moment, Loki's member brushed against Bruce's sensitive spot, his prostate. This one shivered at the sudden wave of- of pretty normal bodily reactions.

Loki didn't seem to like it.

"You are _not_ supposed to be enjoying this, mortal" He grunted, and re-positioned himself to be able to reach deeper into him, if that was even possible.

"You- _bastard_… You will _pay_-" Bruce stuttered shakily, through the pain. Loki once again roughly grasped Bruce's jaw, contorting this one's face painfully. He then forced the mortal to look at him, his eyes cloudy from the tears that wet them.

"Beware of how you express to me, pet. Any insolence that leaves your lips I will make sure receives a punishment"

Loki then pulled out from Bruce, and this one gasped and flinched violently as Loki made his way out, crying out loud at the ache of his abruptly exposed insides. He tried to close his legs together, but Loki quickly grabbed him from the ankle and dragged him out of the bed.

Bruce whimpered as sharp pain shot up his torso given his injuries. The god threw him on to the floor and then manhandled Bruce until this one was on a kneeling position, supporting himself against the bed. Loki stood tall behind him, summoning a whip which Bruce couldn't even notice.

Neither did he notice until it was too late when Loki raised his arm and, with a grunt, whipped Bruce's exposed bum, just above the tight. Bruce let out a pained, shocked gasp as he felt his skin being split open to reveal flesh red as hellfire, leaking blood.

Loki smirked in perversion as Banner tried his best not to succumb from the unbearable, tortuous pain. It burned, sweat beginning to irritate the opened wound. But Banner's system was singular, he just would not black out. Straight up _dying _actually sounded heavenly...

The god was quick to inflict another lash, this time at his left bum. Bruce let out a broken gasp, jerking his hips forward reflectively and hiding his face against the sheets at the sudden pain, another lineal injury opening raw. Then another two followed, this time on his back. If he kept on doing this his body would go into shock and he'd go-

Loki, by his side, licked his lips in amusement, admiring the scene. His bloodied cock twitched in arousal as he took in the sight of the mortal scientist completely naked against the bed, gasping for air as his arms remained bound, crossed behind his back. Blood dripped from his bums and back, and more of it leaked from his ruptured entrance. Banner barely remained on his knees, supporting his weight against the bed, his head hung low and sinking against the mattress, ragged breaths and broken cries the only sound echoing in the room. His mortal was now in agonizing pain and at his total mercy… Loki sensed his fear, his humilliation. It did not take a 1047 year being to notice. _The green monster, at my complete mercy,_ Loki thought to himself in amusement as his whip landed mercilessly on the mortal's thigh, and this one did no more than emit a weak cry. Another blow landed on his back, then on his other thigh, his bum, the back of his neck, his shoulders... With every strike, Bruce's body's automatic responses dulled down, until his backside was half-covered with a dark scarlet running down onto the floor and he was no more than a gasping mess.

At a given moment, Bruce's receptors quickly shut down. His mind dulled down to a state of shock. The pain and the damage had been so intense his body couldn't quite register it, or any other sensation anymore, and it was _fighting_ to black out. It could have likely even killed him, if it wasn't for his gamma-altered system. His body went slowly limp, his now unfocused eyes closed, his breathing and pulse both slowing and then quickening, all the while his body tried in vain to convulse. He couldn't quite register his surroundings anymore, as his mind shut blank and he made way to unconsciousness.

Loki groaned in disdain. _Puny monster_, he thought as he made his way to the shaky body and placed his hand on Bruce's back, sending a wave of energy through his receptors, taking him out of his collapse.

Bruce awoke with a gasp, startled and immediately experienced a coughing fit. Startled and lightheaded, he struggled to find support on the side of the bed, still trying to grasp at his shaky surroundings. Loki saw this as an opportunity and grabbed hold of the desperate man's wrist, throwing him on the floor. Bruce winced and gasped at the sudden blinding wave of pain as his still tender body collided against the floor, closing his eyes tightly. It hurt and it burned _everywhere_.

He kneeled over him, still in visible arousal, as his left hand rested on Bruce's hip and his right one slid down his neck, traveling down to his hyperventilating bare chest. Loki stroked on his noticeably pulsing chest for a while, fiddling with the tiny hairs almost gently and causing a painful shiver run down Bruce's tender back, before his fingers reached his right nipple, rubbing and pinching softly. He bit his lips in arousal as the small nipples further tightened from his touch, watching Bruce's chest rise and fall, tense. He could see from the expression on his face that his mortal was afraid - frozen from fear, pained. Angry.

He smiled darkly and slowly, almost like torture, slid his hand down until he reached Banner's still soft crotch, and didn't let the way his victim suddenly held his breath slip as he intruded on his sensitive area. He hummed in amusement as this gave him a wonderfully defiling idea.

Loki closed his eyes and focused the power of his magic to the zone. Bruce suddenly felt something inside and out of him being painfully rearranged, emptied, and pushed around. Suddenly, the familiar weight in between his legs was no more, and his insides felt... Void.

Loki backed away a little as he admired his new plaything's zone. Bruce watched in horror as his, -_HIS_-, previously masculine sexual organs had banished and instead he uncovered a...

_Oh, no._

He looked up with red, wet eyes at the God of Mischief. This one looked down on him, a sadistic smile on his face. He then realized.

"No-" He pleaded, pathetically.

"Worry not. I do not intend on keeping you this way after this. It is only temporal. You shall have it back, right after I'm done with this one" Loki 'reassured' him with something of a wicked smile.

Just as Loki tried to throw himself against him, Bruce closed his legs tightly together in a desperate, vain attempt to protect his virgin sex through the stabbing pain on his backside, and it was all just fucking unbelievable.

Loki struggled at first, but then he grabbed a hold of Bruce's knees and roughly spread his legs apart so fast and carelessly that the mortal's hips' bones popped almost unnaturally. He then placed himself above Bruce, the tip of his cock near his sex. He towered over him, like a predator to his cowering prey.

"Feel yourself honored of having me take away your virginity, mortal, for no one else would waste their time on such _disgusting_ creature" Without a warning, he forced himself inside of Bruce. The mortal's face drained of blood and he choked out a cry.

The pain was sharp, stabbing, like a blade breaking its way through his being, through his tight, dry and unused hymen, and the feeling in between his legs was ever just fucking alien.

Loki pulled out and, with a low moan, he pushed back in. Bruce then catches himself let out a rather… Uncharacteristically toned gasp as he felt himself being deflowered.

The hygiene! Loki had just penetrated him through his backside, even drawing out every kind of blood in the process! And… And now he was tearing through his- He didn't dare even consider the _word_. He'd catch an infection if he didn't soon take antibiotics, a nasty infection, nasty so nasty like _him-_

"Easy, my pet" Loki whispered, as he thrust deeper inside him. "This is but the beginning..."

Bruce's heart sank, as he wanted nothing more than to rip Loki to bloody pieces, and then himself.


	2. Get Used To Being Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A captive Bruce struggles with himself in the aftermath of his assault, and Loki continues to put him in his place, determined in having his mortal subdued. Meanwhile, the spell that Loki'd cast on the Tower wears off, and the Team takes notice of their missing teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't contain non-con, but there's some non-consensual touching, it deals with the aftermath of non-con and with other certain themes. And Loki. Also, this chapter is more kind of a filler, sorry about that.

Bruce struggled to sit up on the bloodied sheets, shakily resting his own weight on his left arm. Somewhere during the haze of pain, he had been thrown around until Loki finally finished with him on the messy bed, but his mind was still foggy and he couldn't quite place his finger on a particular moment. He fought not to fall victim of his dizziness and turned around, supporting his back against the cold wall, sighing shakily.

He cursed, finding himself missing the fast-healing factor that Loki seemed to have taken from him too. Closing his eyes, he massaged at his sore breast, hurt by Loki's teeth's aggressive attentions. Bruce didn't dare look at his mistreated body, at least not immediately - He could feel _everything_. There were bite-marks surrounding his nipples and one near his crotch, on the inside of his right thigh. Purple marks were visible mostly on his hips, wrists and sides, surely left by Loki's bruising fingers grasping him, hard. His left cheek and eye were swollen and a dark purple, making it hard to keep it open. There were forming hickeys on his neck, which was also adorned with the mark of Loki's grasp, from when he had choked him earlier. His throat was sore and swollen from the god's assault, breathing hurt, his hair was messy, the god's drying seed ran down several parts on his body, he was a complete _mess_. 

A jab of sharp pain suddenly attacked him, sticking out from his many other aching parts like a sore thumb. Bruce closed his eyes tightly and bit down, hard, on his fist, as he tried to adjust his hips, attempting to relieve the pressure on his raw, sensitive zone.

He fought back tears as he noticed the small and still wet blood trail that tainted between his thighs, forcing his gaze elsewhere. His masculine reproductive organ was thankfully back, at least. Bruce winced as he remembered what had become of it mere minutes earlier. _Closing his legs together tightly, trying to protect his virgin sex-_

It had felt too alien, too tight, too _not of him_, and gosh was that how gender dysphoria felt like?

Gosh, he didn't know, he didn't know anything. He closed his teary eyes tightly, dropping his head against the wall while fighting back the sobs. Attempting to think of the way his mother used to comfort him, as pathetic as it felt, but his father's words in his head just grew stronger. And they had never been truer. _Pathetic weakling. Filthy, too filthy. Disgusting fuck._

Reflectively at the painful memory, of _Loki_, he attempted to close his legs together, shaking his head _no_ repeatedly. Quickly found that, unlike earlier, it was not quite possible to move them any closer, for a certain couple of reasons. Somehow, it still felt awfully unnatural.

How he would have taken anything else. Mental control, a beat-up, _death_. Anything that was not... _This. _Anything _else_ he would have accepted with open arms, as long as it did not involve this.

Not only was he in pain. He was _livid._

Bruce's hands turned into fists and his eyes dampened as the anger boiled inside of him, anger at Loki, at his own fear, at himself for being so vulnerable. He had been weak right when he should not have been. He had not watched his back, was unable to defend himself, he had been humiliated and stepped on. His body, gross, now used. Bruce felt he had allowed that, despite knowing deep down that it was an irrational thought. He didn't know exactly who he despised more.

Whatever else Loki had done to him, it had...

His eyes widened.

Loki.

Backing up hurriedly until he hit a corner, his panicked eyes surveyed his surroundings as he searched for his attacker. If he was gone, he couldn't possibly know, he was a trickster and a good one at that. The God of _Trickery_. He could be everywhere, he was just waiting-

''Hello, Bruce.'' 

The scientist all but jumped. Loki was right by his side, almost as if of magic. Of course, he _is_ Loki.

''You,'' He grunted, wishing nothing more than to smash the bastard swine's skull in. And he dared, he had the audacity, to _smile._

''Hostility won't bring you anything good. I was hoping you would have learned that by now, my pet,'' Loki smirked maliciously at the way the new name seemed to infuriate Banner, who attempted to give a firm answer to his own defense.

''I am not. Your. Pet-''

In a matter of seconds, Loki was on him, his hand tightly grasping around his throat. All anger he felt was quickly replaced by pure fear. Bruce placed his own hands on Loki's, attempting to relieve the pressure at his sore neck, and Loki's towering figure crawled closer, taking up the space between his victim's legs.

''Let us leave something clear, monster, shall we,'' The god slowly moved his face closer to Bruce, until this one could feel his... _Cold_ breath, against his own face. In a sinister tone he spoke, ''Unless you wish for the Black Widow to take your place, unless you wish for Stark to feel what I made you feel last night, unless you wish for me to disappear the Hawk just as I have done to you, you will treat me as what I am; Your Master. From now on, I am your Master, and you are my pet. Fight back as you'd like, your attempts do no more than cause me laughter. You are just a beastly monster, after all. But I'm warning you of one thing. I am _not_ responding, when one of your Avenger friends is suddenly gone, and there is no body to be found. That choice is solely yours to make. Are we clear?''

At this point, Bruce was gasping desperately for breath. He nodded frantically, and Loki roughly let go of him. He coughed, his hands at his bruised neck. He tried to regain composure, fighting the air in as he struggled with balance and the world spun around him, his sight a blurry haze.

He did not dare, but ultimately decided to look up with quite the difficulty. The smirk that Loki wore sent shivers down his spine.

''What? Are we not in speaking terms, now?'' The god mockingly said, standing from the bed, but Bruce couldn't bring himself to make as sound. He just hugged his legs and looked down in defeat, clenching his teeth, fighting himself not to give in to his own rage, which would just be stupid. And he could not speak, anyway. His throat was extremely sore. He feared damage to his airway due to the intense abuse it had been put through; There had _been_ cases, even in consensual relations.

But Loki looked expectant. Of what?

''Will you at least heal me?'' He gathered the courage to say, his voice coarse and tired. He pulled the sheets to cover his naked body. Loki all but snorted.

''No.'' He merely said. ''Injured suits you. In fact, it is quite the view. A whipping; Served you right. It is no more than the proper treatment, for such an untamed beast. It is best... If you allow yourself to get used to it.'' Loki slowly sat down by his side, running a hand down the mortal's chest and exploring his injuries. This one flinched at the unwanted touch and the pain it caused him, but feared to reject the contact. ''Not that you count with any other options.''

Ah, there it was. There still was the resentment from the battle of New York. Was that the cause of all of this? Was Loki honestly so consumed by hatred and resentment, that he actually came to the lengths of... _Raping_ him, in the name of mere revenge? Of 'taming the beast'? Would he make true of his words, and use the Hulk to his favor?

Bruce was snapped out of his absorption as Loki raised his right hand, which glowed a bright green for a moment. He eyed him cautiously, expecting more harm to come his way. He was ultimately surprised.

''Because Doctor Banner has proven to be useful for something. Here. Your eyeglasses'' A bewildered Bruce eyed Loki's offering hand. The god just smiled wider as his mortal frowned warily. ''Go ahead now, take them.''

Bruce reflected the thought for a while, and then raised a hand to receive his glasses. He stopped in surprise at the metallic _clank_ sound that came, and at the tug at his wrist. When he least noticed, there were a pair of chains surrounding his wrists tightly, tying him to the wall.

He turned to look at the God, bewildered because _where in the world had those came from_, only to find that his captor had vanished.

Despair came. He could not hold it in anymore, it was all beyond what's possibly bearable - Bruce finally broke once he knew he was not being observed.

_Or so he thought._

  
**...**

  
''Sir?'' JARVIS' voice echoed through the common room, in which Tony sat with Steve, Clint and Nat, chattering about and playing cards. It had been called a chill day - Clint and Nat had no missions due, Tony had just returned from a gala with Steve, (who had only reluctantly gone, 'welcome to my world, Cap,' had been Tony's words before patting him on the back,) and Thor was on his way from Asgard, having just finished serving his _princely business or some shit,_ as Clint had so finely put it.

''That's a Queen right here, Capsicle, you owe me 15,000 dollars,'' Tony threw his cards at the table, triumphantly.

''We're playing _UNO,_ Tony,''

''Sir,'' Once again the AI insisted. Tony rolled his eyes.

''What _is_ it, JARVIS? Don't you see daddy's busy with a 15,000 dollar winning deal, which by the way I still don't see on the goddamn table,''

''_Tony_,'' Steve pushed, sounding falsely annoyed. Natasha and Clint shared a smirk from their couch, and continued to eye their respective cards.

''Sir, I do believe this is a matter that requires your attention,'' By the tone of the AI's voice, Tony could tell it was not a laughing matter. He sighed, setting the cards aside and sat up straight, almost like a reluctant kid.

''Which is, baby...?''

''Mr. Odinson has warned Director Fury a few minutes ago about the disappearance of Loki from his confinement cells in Asgard. They immediately downloaded all of the information to their databases.''

At this, Clint visibly tensed, sitting up straight. Steve chose not to question Tony about how his AI had, (once again,) any access to SHIELD's database, and instead frowned, inquiring the AI further, concern invading the room.

''Where is Thor right now? Has he shared anymore important information?''

''Has Loki been seen about?'' Natasha asked from where she sat, her hand of cards now on her lap.

''Mr. Odinson is at SHIELD's bases right now. There have been no sightings of Loki so far. I do note, that there has been an interference on the Tower's security system recently. I do not seem to find any footage of the laboratory zones' surroundings during the time,''

''Great. That's _nice_. That's just _awesome_. Can you try to recover the footage, or is it definitely lost?''

''I am not sure. The systems are still a mess. I will do my best, Sir, but this could last a few more days.''

Everyone looked at each other, concern and impotence filling the air, but before they could stand and scheme a plan, Tony frowned.

''Hey... Has anyone seen Bruce around?''

''I don't know man, he was geeking around in the labs last time I saw him,'' Clint casually voiced, shrugging.

... Wait.

_Shit._

Everyone shared a look of horror but Nat, whose expression was of mere realization. Nobody wasted time and quickly stood, determined to get immediately ready for whatever was about to go down, certain that there would be immediate attack at their mere presence, and hoping against hope that this was all just a false alarm.

''I'll go suit up, just in case. You guys should, too. SHIELD's already informed, it'll not be long before they make the call,'' Tony hurriedly picked up his phone, as Cap hurried upstairs. ''I'm gonna get ahead and scroll through SHIELD's recent archives about the matter in the meantime- don't look at me like that, Cap,''

''Let's not make any significant move until SHIELD give us the call, which should be soon. Is that clear?'' Steve commanded from the top of the stairs, and, almost as if of magic, his phone rang. Running toward the changing room, he picked it up, -taking significant pride when he was able to unlock it-, and saw Dir. Fury contact pic coming up at the small screen. ''Maybe sooner than expected. Director, how are-''

_''Don't pretend Stark hasn't informed you already. Just get the team ready and I'll send Thor with you,''_

''I apologize for that,'' Steve himself did not know if he was apologizing for Tony just casually breaking into their systems, or because they'd have to go through the whole Loki matter all over again. Both should do. He held his phone with his ear against his shoulder as he quickly changed. ''Doctor Banner is also out of the radar, we haven't seen him since yesterday. Gone without warning, the security system of the lab was corrupted, and-''

_''Well, that is _not _ideal,''_ Nick said almost sarcastically, and tipped some things down on the computer. _''A Hulk under Loki's control is not something the best of our efforts could contain. Meet you at the Helicarrier, and make sure Agent Romanoff drives the Quinjet this _time_. We'll figure things out there.''_

''Yessir, no need for the warning. Will be on that'' He firmly nodded despite himself.

_''Let's all just focus on catching the slippery motherfucker''_ And with that, Fury hanged up. Steve quickly saved his phone elsewhere and hurried outside, finding himself, Clint and Nat already suit-up. They both turned at him.

He knew Clint had to be real upset, rightfully maybe so. Steve would not admit it, but if their time came when they really had to send Loki to sleep with the fishes, he would have no problems letting Agent Barton handle it with one of his explosive arrows straight to the brain.

''We just received the call,'' Natasha spoke as she adjusted her tight sleeve. ''The Quinjet should arrive soon, and I'll take it from there.''

''Had I known we'd have to deal with this guy again I woulda' made myself a pretty tin foil hat,'' Hawkeye voiced, experimentally elongating the archery string from his new bow, totally not out of uncontrollable nerves - Though the idea of having to deal with a wild Hulk that's being mind-controlled by Loki wasn't very calming, either.

Steve eyed his two teammates. He hated this very part of a mission, when they had no idea if they would all come back. Could also tell they disliked it just as much as he did. He had made a silent promise, of having their backs as he possibly could. This seemed like another one of Loki's tricky setups, and he had no idea if they were falling straight into his web, but he would not rest well until the world was safe, Loki was locked up and not a menace to the Earth or any other realm ever again, and the Hulk was back and smashing in the name of the Avengers, not in _his_.

It was time.

''Avengers,'' He grabbed his helmet and put it on, nodding firmly before the Agents' gaze. ''_Assemble_.''

A screaming, half-suited Iron Man suddenly fell in front of them with a grunt and a _clank_, seemingly from the upper stories, saving himself only with a single working repulsor that impulsed him around the ground like a rag doll.

''Sorry, Cap,'' He groaned in obvious pain once he managed to stop, lying on the burnt grass. ''... Wrong suit. Blame the bots''

  
**...**

''_Ah_, but will you look at that,'' Loki amusingly voiced, sitting at a side of the bed with a small plate of peeled apple on his lap. Bruce was still chained up by his side, and they both watched through a screen the newest emergency conference of the Avengers.

The scientist tried desperately not to curl up into a ball at the presence of his captor.

How he wanted to be at their side, helping them. The Other Guy would easily take him down like last time, he had proven to be totally able to, with his eyes bound and one hand tied to his back.

Instead, here he was, being as useless as only Doctor Banner could be.

Bruce listened with attention the words of Cap. Word of Loki being out and free had been made public, if only to warn the people for their safety. How Loki had allowed for himself to be so easily discovered, and why in the world it seemed to amuse him so much instead of inconveniencing him, remained a question he would rather not ask him. Like anything else, for that matter.

_''... And, as you know, in the wake of most relatively recent events, his sole presence is a great menace to public safety. I ask you please to follow all of the safety instructions that have been previously given, and comply. This is a situation of global risk and we cannot afford-''_

''At least they've learned to fear me.'' Bruce wanted to laugh. _This_ was exactly what he wanted. He craved the feeling of being powerful, of being _feared_ -The fact that he was projecting those desires onto defenseless populations really did show much of his disgusting character. ''Do notice how this so-called team you're supposedly 'part of' seems to solely show concern at the idea of me using the green beast to my favor, yet not once have they mentioned your name. Tell me, what does that tell you?''

Bruce had attempted so hard to ignore it, let his mind wander elsewhere, away from the words and from the intense physical pain, but Loki's words somehow still reached him. He wanted _out_. That was not true, that was _not_ true...

And his mind wandered. Thor had told them in several occasions of the Frost Giants and how they believed them to be mere monsters. How _Loki_ himself would label himself as one. Bruce, personally, did not know enough of said race to actually form an opinion back then, or if it had anything to do with Loki's behavior. Back then, he would not have put it as a 'monster'. But now, it was very clear what Loki was.

''Open up,'' Bruce all but jumped at the sudden command. _Not again._

There was a piece of sliced apple on Loki's offering palm. He had been feeding him from his hand like pet, like an actual animal. Bruce had initially tried to fight it, but his stomach had been completely empty since the last day and the fruit was just so juicy-looking he finally had to give in to the temptation. To relieve, at the very least, his immense thirst. It was humiliating, yes, but the punishment that would have came had he not complied would have been so much _worse_.

After a moment of hesitation, Bruce gulped audibly and then let his mouth open and allowed the piece of fruit in. He flinched at the slight feeling of Loki's slim fingers touching his lips, and he did not miss how it seemed to please Loki, who intentionally proceeded to stroke his cheek. The contact felt so gross. His cold hands _burnt_.

''You know, I have been busy admiring your team's work from afar. It does not surprise me that neither them nor Fury have taken the slightest notice of my presence. I could split each of their skulls and they would not even notice... But I am still having my fun'' Loki slid his hand down his mortal's neck and toward his naked chest, and Bruce gulped, looking away and gritting his teeth.

_He's trying to make you afraid. He's just attempting to make you doubt. Don't be stupid, they beat him at the Battle of New York, they'll do it again._

_Unless... It _is _true he purposely failed? But what for?_

Bruce chewed and swallowed, his swollen throat protesting and his empty stomach still growling loudly. He cursed at his own bodily functions as Loki smirked at the sound.

''There there, Pet. There's enough for-''

''Why'd you let us beat you at New York?''

Silence.

His doubt had won. Loki glared at him, retrieving his hand. Bruce audibly gulped despite the pain the mere action caused him. Was that the right thing to do? Or was it yet another stupid move?

''I know not what you talk about, mortal,'' He snapped, but didn't miss the way the damned mortal eyed him, trying to hide his disbelief. Yes, it was totally another stupid move. ''The Chitauri were a mediocre army and somehow you managed to get through them. It was not mine, yet I needed them at the time. Do you _stupid_ mortal really not use your brain? _How_ do you think I am back?''

Ah. So that was, apparently, his explanation. He had deliberately planned his return. The bastard had learned from his previous mistakes, and was most likely better prepared this time. That could _not_ be good.

''I do _not _owe you any explanations. You won't matter anyway, after I am done with this lowly planet. Not that I'm implying you already do.'' He abruptly stood from the bed, casting the plate of fruit off with a wave of his hand.

Bruce silently cursed despite himself. His mind did not offer very calming thoughts, instead opting for flashbacks of his recent assault, of what gruesome tortures would await him this time. What had he gotten himself into, this time? Why had he chosen to run his mouth?

The god walked toward the exit to God-knows-where. _Terror_. The scientist feared for the people, for the team. Would they be hurt because of him? What would happen now, to them? To... _Him?_

''Loki, I didn't- I was-, _please,_'' His clumsy stuttering fell on deaf ears, even when it turned into an helpless plead. He was not even sure who he was pleading for. Loki summoned a metal gag and it adjusted to Bruce's face, making it impossible for him to articulate a word and injuring his jaw further.

''Do not believe you won't get your punishment when I am back.''

And with that, he slammed the doors closed. A green-ish light under the door told Bruce he had most probably portaled himself somewhere else.

Bruce found himself nearly paralyzed, alone in the darkness of that damned room. He had a feeling that this time, a worse treatment awaited him.

He _really_ shouldn't have questioned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I accidentally posted this shit before I was supposed to. Had to delete it and copy the whole thing to a new draft. Please, just end me already.
> 
> Also... I know not many read this, (11 KUDOS! WOAHH!1!!1!,) but I do believe I will be needing to write more than 3 chapters if I want to finish this work, so I do hope it eventually gets a little bit more of attention. I not only appreciate comments, I nEED them to live, kinda. Writer validation and all that. I aim not at making it too long, but I'll try not to make it extremely short, either. Just what suits me better at the time. It is probably the first story I'll finish in years, after all. You in or you in for more chaps? *dies ignored*
> 
> But still. Comments are greatly appreciated... And yearned. PlEAse.


End file.
